Lugares Secretos
by Tamashi-Kun
Summary: Despues de su lucha contra el ElTeam en Hall of Water. Chloe mal herida y muy débil; busca ayuda en Velder pero por culpa de sus heridas cae desmallada y queda al borde de la muerte. Pero por cosas del destino es rescatada por alguien con la que vivirá aventuras en lugares y tendra sentimientos completamente... SECRETOS
1. Prologo

**Buenos Dias, Tarde o Noche **donde quiera que se encuentren, aquí Tamashi-Kun reportándose.

Quiero pedir excusas a todos. Excusas por haber eliminado esta historia anteriormente, pero tenia que hacerlo por razones fuera de mi control. Espero que esto no le halla arruinado la diversión... Enserio perdónenme por esto y no se preocupen trabajare a toda maquina para traerles esta historia que esta llena de sorpresas y emociones.

Estoy abierto a comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y aportaciones, para que ustedes lectores disfruten al 100%.

**Aclaraciones: **

**1) Disclaimer: **

Los personajes y escenarios de Elsword le pertenece a Kill3R Combo y a KoG, yo solo escribo las historias para entretener.

**2) Personajes: **

**Chloe** (Night Runner "NS"). Variante Dark Elf de la Wind Sneaker o Wind Runner

**Klaus (Original Character)** (Infinity Sword "IS")

* * *

**Lugares Secretos**

**Cap.1 Prologo.**

**(Rescatando al Menos Deseado)**

Aún recuerdo cómo la conocí. Estaba como soldado voluntario regresando de una misión en la zona norte hacia el campamento de Velder; la ciudad capital del continente de Rurensia. El cual aún se estaba recuperándose de la invasión Glitter; gracias a la ayuda del ElTeam. Mientras disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de andar solo en una misión, pude divisar a lo lejos una especie de brillo morado. Al notar algo tan inusual me dirigí hacia aquel lugar para averiguarlo. Cuando llegué no esperaba ver, o mejor dicho, verla y menos así; recostada de una gran roca desmayada, muy herida y emanando una especie de aura oscura. Cuando la vi no me lo pude creer. Era una especie de elfa oscura, lo note por sus distintivas orejas puntiagudas y su color de piel oscuro, pero no obstante difería de los demás elfos oscuro que he visto; pues su pelo tenía un color rosa intenso, en ambas mejillas tenia dos marcas, sus manos parecían garras y lo más importante, en su pecho, manos y pies había una especie de energía oscura los cubría.

- ¡Oye estas bien!- le dije a una distancia, por así decirlo, prudente para saber si en realidad estaba inconsciente.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, sin pensarlo dos veces, me acerqué y me agache para darle primeros auxilio. Utilicé mi ropa para usarla como vendaje en sus heridas; pues tenia múltiples cortes en los brazos, piernas y el torso, pero no resultaba, pues aún de sus heridas brotaba sangre y bastante.

- No va a resulta- Dijo una voz dentro de mi cabeza- sino absorbes esa energía oscura que tiene, la seguirá matando de adentro hacia fuera, lenta y dolorosamente. Hasta que no lo hagas no valdrá nada los primero auxilios que le haces, joven Klaus

Eso me sugirió Conwell, el espíritu de la legendaria vaina mágica y por decirlo así mi amigo. Yo era el único ser en toda la tierra que podía oírlo

- ¿Y como pretendes que haga eso?- le pregunté- El único aquí que puede hacer eso eres tú y que yo vea, no estas en este momento, ¿o si?

- En efecto joven Klaus pero el que esta como nexo entre el mundo exterior y yo eres tu, o gran portador de la Conwell-

Lo único que pude hacer fue reír un poco por el comentario tan sarcástico, cosa rara de Conwell

- ¿Qué sugieres que haga?- Le pregunte

- Bien, primero tienes que invocarme y colocarme ¡CUIDADOSAMENTE! en sus brazos, luego prepara el círculo rúnico alrededor de nosotros en el suelo. Entonces así se preparara el ambiente apropiado para el nexo.

Y así lo hice. Chasqué los dedos e invoqué a Conwell en mi mano derecha para luego ponerlo muy cuidadosamente entre los brazos de ella, luego me levante y me aleje un poco de ella, junté mis manos fuertemente e hice que apareciera el círculo rúnico alrededor de nosotros

-Ahora, para hacer el nexo, debes darle un beso en sus labios así el nexo entre ella y yo se pueda realizar

Me sonroje al extremo cuando dijo que tenía que besarla. Pues tenía que admitirlo, ella era extremadamente hermosa aún siendo consumida por esa energía oscura

- Es una broma, ¿cierto?… Digo debe haber otra manera

Estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado pero viendo la situación al parecer era la única manera

- ¿Desde cuándo bromeo, joven Klaus? además no hay otra manera posible, así que bésala y punto- Dijo tajantemente Conwell

No tuve más remedio que hacerlo. Me agache de nuevo y me fui acercando lentamente; con cada paso que daba mi corazón se aceleraba. Cuando me acerque lo suficiente a ella podía sentir mi corazón golpear mi pecho fuertemente

-Te has enfrentado a una horda de Glitter tú solo, y ahora descubro que no puedes besar a una chica sin que estés al borde del desmayo- Me decía Conwell en tono burlón

No podía quitarle la razón, estaba completamente nervioso. Tome todo el valor que tenia, coloque mi mano derecha en su mejilla y me acerque lentamente; podía sentir su respiración entre cortada mientras me acercaba al notar esto no dude ni un segundo mas y la bese. Mientras la besaba; senti que su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse poco a poco hasta dejar el lugar donde estábamos quedar completamente en blanco. Deje de besarla para poder verla y note que el resplandor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, cuando todo se aclaro pude notar que se había recuperado y regresado a la normalidad; pues dejo de sangrar profundamente y las manchas de energía oscura que tenía habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Además su cabello y su piel habían tomado un color mas vivo

- De ahora en adelante estará mejor- dijo Conwell- Lo que tiene que hacer ahora, es estar en reposo, sería conveniente llevarla al campamento para que la atiendan mejor

Era lo mas lógico no iba dejarla ahí. Tomé lo que quedaba de mi T-shirt y tapé su torso con él, ya que al momento de desaparecer la energía oscura; ella había quedado desnuda de esa parte. La cargue entre mis brazos. Seguí mi camino hacia el campamento tranquilamente pero cuando llegue, problema que hubo y tranquilidad se fue por el desagüe.

- ¿Por qué no me pueden dejar entrar?- les pregunte a los guardias que custodiaban la entrada al campamento- Acaso no ven su condición

-Vemos perfectamente cuál es su condición- explicó el guardia- Pero la que tienes en tus brazos es Chloe, la comandante de las elfas oscura. Si dejamos que pase, no sabemos las consecuencias cuando despierte. No podemos correr riesgos y menos ahora que estamos recuperando territorio contra los Glitters

El guardia tenía su razón válida. Pero mi prioridad era dejar a "Chloe" descansar en un lugar decente y el campamento era el lugar más cercano

- Mira…- le dije en tono de pocos amigos- no me importa quién sea ella o que haya hecho antes, lo único que deseo ahora es llevarla a un lugar para que la atiendan…

Estaba poniéndome ansioso pues los vendajes que le había puesto ya se estaban llenando de sangre y podía sentir su sangre corriendo en mis brazos. De mi espalda apareció Conwell y de el salieron tres espadas que quedaron levitando detrás mío

- Y si no me dejan entrar me veré forzado a...

No pude seguir hablando pues la voz de alguien me interrumpió abruptamente

- ¡Que demonios es lo que sucede aquí!, ¡Klaus que pretendes hacer!

Era Vanessa líder de los guardias imperiales y la segunda al mando después del rey en todo el campamento. Venia de camino muy enojada junto con dos guardias

-¿Esa que tienes en los brazos es a Chloe?- Se detuvo enfrente míoy alzo una ceja al ver a Chloe en mis brazos

-Si señora- Respondieron los guardia que me detenía en la puerta

- No vamos a dejarla entrar- dijo Vanessa con tono firme- no a una de las más grande amenazas para el reino de Velder, solo porque esta herida

Aunque con la llegada de Vanessa a la entrada del campamento; las espadas habían desaparecido junto con Conwell. Pero yo aun estaba ansioso y preocupado por la salud de ella

- Puede que no la conozca pero no voy a pretender dejarla por ahí en esta condición

Vanessa, al ver que hablaba enserio, dio un gran suspiro de resignación

- Entiendo que como guerrero no puedes dejar a alguien en ese estado pero gracias a ella todo aquí se complico. No pretenderé arriesgar la seguridad de mi gente porque ella este herida

Mire a Chloe con algo de pena, pues no quería dejarla en ese estado

- Joven Klaus- Dijo Conwell- ¿Qué tal si te haces responsable de la Joven Chloe mientras se recupera? Así Vanessa la tendrá en custodia y al mismo tiempo se recuperara

Esa idea de Conwell me ilumino el día completamente y con una sonrisa me dirigí a Vanessa

- Vanessa, ¿Que tal una condición?

Ella alzo una ceja y me miro con incertidumbre

-Me hare responsable de la recuperación de Chloe y de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. Por tu parte, elegirás el lugar donde estará custodiada y cuanto tiempo de recuperación tendrá. Pasado el tiempo, la llevaras para que sea juzgada y/o encarcelada. Lo que consideres mejor

Todos los guaridas fijaron su atención en Vanessa que estaba analizando la propuesta que le hice. Al cabo de unos minutos, ella me miró con seriedad

- Esta bien, ella estará custodiada en tu casa y será vigilada veinticuatro horas por guardias imperiales. Personalmente llevare los medicamentos necesarios para su cuidado y también ver su progreso, pero tendrás un limite de un mes

Al sentenciarlo, ella se fue a atender otros asuntos. Me sentí bien por lo menos tendría un meses de recuperación y luego pagar sus crímenes. Aunque los guardias no se veían muy encantados por la decisión sabia que no podían reclamar nada. Pero despues de ese dia... todo cambio drasticamente, despues de ese dia "Lugares Secretros" fueron abiertos


	2. El Despertar

**Buenos Dias, Tarde o Noche **donde quiera que se encuentren, aquí Tamashi-Kun reportándose.

Estoy abierto a comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y aportaciones, para que ustedes lectores disfruten al 100%.

**Aclaraciones:**

**1) Disclaimer:**

Los personajes y escenarios de Elsword le pertenece a Kill3R Combo y a KoG, yo solo escribo las historias para entretener.

**2) Personajes:**

**Chloe** (Night Runner "NS"). Variante Dark Elf de la Wind Sneaker o Wind Runner

**Klaus (Original Character)** (Infinity Sword "IS")

* * *

**Lugares Secretos**

**Cap. 2. **

**El Despertar.**

Transcurrieron dos semana desde aquél día en que Chloe fue rescatada por Klaus. A pesar que él estaba ocupado en diferentes misiones en Velder, no había día alguno en que no pensara en ella y en aquella decisión de Vanessa. Pues durante todo ese tiempo Chloe; no parecía querer despertar nunca de su sueño.

Una mañana, Klaus se sentó a un lado de la cama de Chloe para observar su estado de salud. Con su mano derecha toma una mano de ella y con la otra mano le acariciaba el pelo delicadamente como si se tratase de un vidrio a punto de romper

- ¿Crees que la purificación fue completada con éxito? Es que…- Le preguntaba Klaus a Conwell con notable preocupación- Parece no querer despertar y sinceramente me estoy preocupando mucho

- El resultado de la purificación dependía del beso que le dio, Joven Klaus- Respondió Conwell

Esa respuesta sonrojo en gran manera a Klaus ya que se había olvidó completamente de ese detalle en el ritual.

- Además solo debemos darle tiempo a que su cuerpo se recupere- explico Conwell- recuerda que la encontramos muy mal herida y débil; solo tenga paciencia Joven Klaus

Klaus al oír la respuesta de Conwell; suspira de la impotencia

- Desearía saber que te ocurrió antes de encontrarte…- Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras sigua acariciándole el pelo

Klaus piensa en todas posibilidades del porqué término así. Pensó en el ElTeam, pero era algo improbable porque escuchó hace unos días por parte de los soldados de que ella había escapado en su pelea en "Hope Bright (Puente de la Esperanza)". Aparte de que no tenía la energía oscura que cubría parte de su cuerpo y las garras en sus manos de cuando la encontró.

- Ya es hora de irnos Joven Klaus- interrumpió Conwell los pensamientos de Klaus- recuerde que tenemos una misión a la zona norte con el grupo de reconocimiento.

- Ha cierto, pues entonces vámonos- decía Klaus sin ánimos

Le da un suave beso en la frente a Chloe y luego se levanta de la cama y recoger a Conwell que estaba a un costado de la misma. Antes de salir de la habitación se detiene en el marco de la puerta y mira a Chloe por última vez

- Espero que te mejores pronto

Fuera de la casa, dos grupos de soldados de cinco integrantes cada uno lo estaba esperando

- Estamos a sus órdenes Comandante Klaus- dijo uno de los soldados de uno de los grupos mientras los demás tomaban posición de saludo.

Klaus no le gustaba eso de "Comandante" pues solo era un guerrero voluntario en Velder pero Vanessa siempre le hablaba que era necesario para el respeto y control de las tropa hacia el

- Muy bien.- Explicó Klaus en tono autoritario- Grupo #1; ustedes se quedan vigilando la casa, cualquier situación anormal me la informan usando el pájaro mensajero. Grupo #2; viene conmigo a la misión de reconocimiento a la zona norte así que espero que estén listos pues nos vamos inmediatamente

Así lo hicieron. El grupo #1 hizo un perímetro alrededor de la casa, un soldado en cada esquina de la misma y el quinto soldado en el techo. Mientras que el grupo #2 se fue alejando del lugar hacia el norte junto con Klaus.

* * *

- ¿Le sucede algo comandante? Lo noto un poco preocupado- pregunto la integrante más joven del grupo #2, ya que Klaus estaba muy callado y perdido en sus pensamientos

- ¡Ah…!- Klaus se sorprende al oir la voz de la joven- No, no te preocupes Melissa estoy bien

Klaus al ver la preocupación de Melissa intenta olvidar sus pensamientos y trata de ponerse más alegre. Da un paso y se pone con la cara mirando hacia ellos para empieza a caminar de espaldas y poder observar el grupo

- ¡Vamos a terminar esto rápido!- Decia con una gran sonrisa- Quiero llegar antes de la cena

Se voltea y empieza a correr a toda velocidad para luego los soldados hacer lo mismo.

-Comandante Klaus…- Decia Melissa en tono bajo y con un semblante de tristeza

* * *

La mañana concurría con normalidad en el campamento. Pero en la habitación de Chloe, no todo era tranquilidad pues ella estaba sufriendo una especie de pesadilla mientras dormía; pues sudaba en gran cantidad y su rostro reflejaba una gran angustia

_-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Porque tiene que llegar a esto!, debe de haber otra manera- __Chloe gritaba mientras lloraba con gran angustia al ver a un hombre elfo que estaba enfrente de ella dentro de una esfera morada haciendo fuerzas con lo que parecía ser una especie de ente oscuro_

_-Se que prometí quedarme contigo siempre… pero si alguien no hace un sacrificio por nuestro pueblo, nunca podremos ser libres... enserio perdóname princesa- __El hombre elfo le hablaba tranquilamente a Chloe. Pero mientras le hablaba no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos –Pero recuerda lo que dijo tu madre… "Ninguno de nosotros te dejaremos sola" _

_-¡PADRE por favor no! ¡Noooooo!- __Gritaba Chloe con angustia, mientras trataba desesperadamente de romper con aquella barrera que dividía a Chloe de su padre _

_Voltea su rostro para verla una última vez; sus ojos no podían evitar llorar y con una sonrisa le dice: -Lo siento de verdad hija…- _

_-¡PADREEEE!- Gritaba Chloe gritaba desgarradoramente mientras seguía golpeando con sus puños la barrera_

_-Hasta siempre…- Se despide el padre de Chloe con una sonrisa y de repente una explosión proveniente de la esfera ilumino y dejo completamente en blanco todo el lugar, solo pudiéndose ver a Chloe de rodillas tapando su rostro con sus dos manos mientras lloraba amarga y desgarradoramente y lográndose oír una pequeña voz diciendo_

_-Te Amo Chloe…_

* * *

Chloe en ese momento se levanta de la cama asustada; su respiración era agitada y su corazón estaba acelerado a más no poder, estaba mirando sus manos completamente nerviosas y su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado

- Todo…- suspira- todo era un sueño

Poco a poco Chloe se iba calmando mientras miraba las sabanas. Pero sin poder evitarlo más tiempo sus ojos se empiezan a llenar de lágrimas y sus manos agarraban las sabanas con fuertemente

-Porque…- Se tapa la cara con sus manos y las lagrimas empieza a caer sin control por su rostro dejando salir toda su angustia y dolor que tenía acumulado –Porque… Padre-

Luego de varios minutos de calmarse mira a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación mediana; tenía un escritorio y un armario de madera a un extremo de la habitacion, un gran espejo al lado de la puerta, había una ventana al lado de la cama y una pequeña mesa de noche con algunos medicamentos y vendajes

- ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Miraba extrañada la habitación, se quitó la sabana que la cubría; noto que tenía las piernas, los antebrazo y su torso completo cubierto de vendajes, vestida con una pijama blanca. Se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente, pues aun se sentía débil y con un pequeño dolor en el cuerpo principalmente en las piernas y el torso

-¿Qué me habrá pasado?- Se tocó un costado del torso- No recuerdo absolutamente nada

Miro el espejo y se acerco lentamente. Cuando se observo a sí misma en su forma natural se sorprende mucho, al ver que no tiene sus poderes oscuros; pues su piel y cabellos habían tomado su tono natural y la energía que cubría sus manos y pies no estaban

- Mis... ¡Mis poderes oscuros!, ¡¿Como lograron quitarme mis poderes!?

Abruptamente le empezaron a llegar todos los recuerdos, desde su última pelea con el ElTeam y hasta de como uso un portal para así llegar a Velder en busca de ayuda de sus compañeras Dark Elf.

- Ya entiendo, así que estoy en Velder. Bien, supongo que estoy en el campamento Dark Elf, entonces… Eso explica un poco como absorbieron mis poderes

Mira hacia el escritorio que tenía al lado y pudo observar algo de ropa, se acerco lentamente y pudo ver la ropa con más detalle (Nota del Autor: La ropa es la misma de la "Combat Ranger", la única diferencia es que en vez de verde es morado el diseño) y una pequeña nota encima de la misma que decía:

- La ropa que tenía estaba completamente dañada, así que me tomé la libertad de comprarte algo nuevo, espero que te guste ya que no conozco tu estilo

Tomo la ropa y luego se la empezó a poner lentamente pues el dolor de su cuerpo no le permita moverse con libertad. Luego de unos minutos, se miro en el espejo y se sonrió a sí misma

- Hmm… nada mal para mi gusto

Salió de su habitación y empezó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta donde se detuvo un momento. Escuchó una conversación del otro lado de la misma.

- No se porque debemos quedarnos aquí cuidando a una de nuestros mayores enemigos- Decía con enojo uno de los guardias- deberíamos aprovechar que esta débil e inconsciente y eliminarla de una buena vez

Al otro lado de la puerta estaban los cinco guardias conversando uno con otro

- Yo también pienso lo mismo, pero son órdenes directas de Vanessa- Decía otro soldado pero con voz mas calmada- Además hasta que no se recupere no podremos ni siquiera mirarla sin que el comandante Klaus nos vuelva queso Gruller

Chloe al oír eso, sonrió a sus adentros

- Así que estoy en el campamento base de Velder- Pensó para sí misma- Esas pestes de seguro que me quitaron mis poderes, me vengare por ello y terminare con lo que empecé hace tiempo... yo personalmente

Mientras los guardias regresaban a su posición de guardia. Uno de los guardias se había quedado en frente de la puerta estirándose tranquilamente hasta que…

- ¡Spinning Kick (Hilado de Patada)!

Se escucho la voz de Chloe del otro lado de la puerta, pero antes de que el guardia pudiese reaccionar la puerta fue destruida y salía ella girando horizontalmente como una especie de taladro a punto de perforar. Al golpear al guardia tan brutalmente; su armadura se rompe y el golpe hace que salga volando y chocara con una pared cercana y quedar inconsciente al instante. Mientras Chloe caía de rodillas al suelo

- ¡Maldición!- Dijo sorprendido el líder del grupo al ver a su compañero terminar así

- ¡Todo reagrúpense Chloe ha despertado! –Gritaba en todo autoritario el líder- ¡ALEX! Envía el pájaro mensajero, tenemos problemas!

Mientras Alex preparaba el ave mensajera con mucha dificultad por el miedo desde el techo. Los demás guardias estaban en posición de combate frente a Chloe con miedo y desesperación visible; pues sus cuerpos no paraban de temblar ante la presencia de la Dark Elf. Por su parte Chloe se iba levantando lentamente mientras los miraba

- Hola pequeños…- se termina de levantar- su cazadora favorita ha despertado… y tiene mucha hambre- Les sonríe de manera psicópata


	3. Enfrentando a la Cazadora

**Buenos Dias, Tarde o Noche **donde quiera que se encuentren, aquí Tamashi-Kun reportándose.

Estoy abierto a comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y aportaciones, para que ustedes lectores disfruten al 100%.

**Aclaraciones:**

**1) Disclaimer:**

Los personajes y escenarios de Elsword le pertenece a Kill3R Combo y a KoG, yo solo escribo las historias para entretener.

**2) Personajes:**

**Chloe** (Night Runner "NS"). Variante Dark Elf de la Wind Sneaker o Wind Runner

**Klaus (Original Character)** (Infinity Sword "IS")

* * *

**Lugares Secretos**

**Cap.3**

"**Enfrentando a la Cazadora"**

En una parte de la zona norte se podía escuchar una batalla

-¡Maldición; Odio estas cosas!- Decía Klaus con mucho enojo, al ver que se le hacia dificultoso atravesar la gruesa mascara de un Arc Glitter Panzer.

El grupo de reconocimiento había sido emboscado por un grupo de diez Glitters mientras hacían su reconocimiento.

-¡Tenemos que resistir un poco más!- Grito uno de guardias que estaba enfrentándose mano a mano con su espada a un Arc Glitter Dasher.

-Ya me estoy cansado de estos Glitters, es hora de terminar con esto de un solo golpe, no lo crees Conwell

La espada que había desenvainado de Conwell empezó a brillar intensamente

-¡Todos aléjense de los Glitters y sujétense de algo!- Grito Klaus para luego dar un salto mortal hacia atrás para hacer distancia del Arc Glitter Panzer.

Los soldados obedecieron la orden y se acercaron a grandes destrozos para poderse aferrar.

-¡Final Strike (Golpe Final)!- Grito Klaus con todas sus fuerza mientras la espada Conwell brillaba intensamente de color azul

Klaus le proporciono un fortísimo corte al Arc Glitter Panzer con la conwell que provocando un gran agujero negro que empezó a aspirar hacia el a todos los Glitters cercanos. Todos los soldados se agarraban firmemente con lo que tenía cerca pues; el poder de atracción del agujero era tan fuerte que atraía a todo no solamente a los Glitters

-Este es…este es el poder de la legendaria vaina Conwell- Decía uno de los guardias fascinado por el ataque mientras se agarraba de uno de los escombros.

-¡Desaparezcan!

Klaus dio un gran golpe transversal con sus dos espadas hacia el agujero negro que provoco que el mismo explotara con gran fuerza y vaporizada a todos los Glitters

-¡Bien hecho comandante!

Celebraban con euforia todos los guardias que se acercaban alegremente hacia Klaus, pero este había caído de rodillas sosteniéndose con su espada más grande

- ¡Comandante Klaus!- Dijeron los guardias al uniso y se acercaron lo más rápido posible al verlo caer

-Por eso es que… no me gusta usar ese ataque- Decía Klaus visible cansancio, viendo la mano que sostenía la espada Conwell- Me deja completamente débil y sin fuerzas para nada

Dos guardias empezaron a ayudar a Klaus para que se levantara.

Los seis soldados toman un descanzo tranquilamente, pero su tranquilidad se fue interumpida pues empezaron a oír el sonido de un ave acercándose; todos miraron al cielo y pudieron divisar el ave que emita ese sonido, esta se fue acercando y aterrizo cerca del ellos

-Ese es… el emblema de la guardia imperial- Decía con algo de sorpresa uno de los guardias que tomaba el ave y miraba un pequeño chaleco que tenía puesto

-Este día empieza a ponerse interesante- Miraba Klaus con una sonrisa el ave. Coloca en su espalda su espada mayor y hace desaparece de su mano la espada Conwell

-Chicos…- Decia Klaus en tono autoritario

Todos miraron a Kay detenidamente

-Rafael, Marcus y Sara ustedes se quedan aquí continuando con la misión; si no pueden continuar por alguna razón regresen sin pensarlo dos veces. Melissa y Josué ustedes dos vienen conmigo, al parecer la cazadora ha despertado ya

Todos al oír esa última frase de Kay tragaron en seco e hicieron todo lo ordenado por Kay. Sara, Marcus y Rafael se fueron haciael norte y Kay con un poco de ayuda de Melissa y Josué se fueron al campamento base junto con el ave mensajera

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campamento de Velder. Chloe se enfrentaba a dos de los cinco guardias que custodiaban la casa de Klaus

-¡POR DIOS! ¡Cuando es que llegan los refuerzos que pedimos!- Gritaba el líder del grupo mientras se enfrentaba con su espada a Chloe que ágilmente esquivaba sus ataques

- Después de haber enviado el mensaje al comandante Klaus; había pedido los refuerzos, ya deben estar por llegar solo tienen que aguantar un poco de tiempo- Decía Alex en una zona alejada del combate

Alex iba dando primeros auxilios al que recibió el ataque inicial de Chloe y otro que había sido golpeado en el estomago por una "Back Kick (Patada Trasera)" de ella

-¡Y ASI SE HACEN LLAMAR GUARDIAS IMPERIALES!- Decía Chloe mientras reia burlonamente- ¡Una de mis hermanas Elf les ganaría con suma facilidad!-

- Rayos… esto es absurdo- Pensaba el líder del grupo

-Es ahora de terminar con esta absurda batalla- Chloe cambio su semblante a uno serio, da un paso hacia atrás y los mira a ambos

-Slide Double Kick (Deslice de Doble Patada).

Chloe se desliza por debajo de los guardias, se levanta rápidamente y los golpea a los dos guardias con una doble patadas desde la espalda, haciendo que la ultima patada envié a cada uno volando en el aire.

-¡Miguel!, ¡Capitán!- Decía aterrorizado Alex al ver a ambos guardias volar por los aires

-No te preocupes por ellos, tu los acompañaras muy pronto- Decía Chloe con una sonrisa y mientras se acercaba a Alex

-¡Aléjate!- Decía Alex con bastante terror y se arrastraba hacia atrás y se acorrala entre la pared y los dos guardias que estaban inconscientes a ambos lados de el, al ver que Chloe se acerca mas; coge su espada y la pone enfrente de el.

Chloe mientras se acercaba a Alex de repente ve una imagen de ella misma un poco mas Joven en el mismo estado que Alex. Sorprendida se va deteniendo poco a poco hasta quedar a unos poco metros de Alex, baja su rostro y un poco de su cabello le cubre los ojos. Al ver esto Alex se sorprende y baja la guardia

-Estos… estos recuerdos… ¡NO LOS SOPORTO MAS!- Gritaba con gran fuerza Chloe mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Con gran ira Chloe levanta su pierna derecha lo más alto que puede. Al ver esto Alex se asusta y se cubre la cabeza.

-¡NO DES UN PASO MAS CHLOE!

Una voz detiene el ataque de Chloe, que quedo justamente encima de la cabeza de Alex, mira por detrás del hombro y logra ver a Noel y a quince guardias imperiales rodeándola en posición de combate

-Estas rodeada, ríndete si no quieres que esto se ponga feo- Decía Noel con seriedad mientras Chloe se paraba normalmente y se voleaba para ver a Noel más directamente

-¿Ponerse feo esto? Dime que pueden hacer estos guaridas imperiales de pacotilla y un pacifista como tú. ¿Dime quien puede hacerme daño aquí?- Decía en tono de superioridad mientras miraba a Noel con indiferencia

-¡PUEDE QUE ELLOS NO SEAN RIVAL PARA TI!

Se escuchaba una voz proveniente de la derecha, todos voltearon a esa dirección y se sorprendieron al ver a Vanessa dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos se encontraban

-Pero yo… si- Decía Vanessa que se detuvo en medio de dos guardias

-Así que viniste Comandante. Ya era hora, estos aprendices tuyos no sirven para nada- Decía sonriente Chloe mientras se volteaba a ver frente a frente a Vanessa

-Estas para hablar babosadas o para enfrentarnos cazadora- Hablaba con suma frialdad Vanessa mientras saca su gran lanza y tomaba posición de combate

-Muy bien comandante…- Chloe cambio su rostro a uno más serio- Enfrentémonos- Un pequeño brillo morado se posa en su mano derecha e invoca su pequeña navaja y se preparaba para el combate


	4. Cazadora Contra Comandante

**Buenos Dias, Tarde o Noche **donde quiera que se encuentren, aquí Tamashi-Kun reportándose.

Aqui les traigo la 4ta entrega de este proyecto a ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Aqui podra ver el enfretamiento de Vanessa y Chloe, tambien el primer contacto que tiene nuestros protagonistas Klaus y Chloe. Asi que espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por su seguimiento. !Disfruten! ^w^

Como siempre abierto a comentarios, críticas, sugerencias y aportaciones, para que ustedes lectores disfruten al 100%.

**Aclaraciones: **

**1) Disclaimer: **

Los personajes y escenarios de Elsword le pertenece a Kill3R Combo y a KoG, yo solo escribo las historias para entretener.

**2) Personajes: **

**Chloe** (Night Runner "NS"). Variante Dark Elf de la Wind Sneaker o Wind Runner

**Klaus (Original Character)** (Infinity Sword "IS")

* * *

**Lugares Secretos**

**Cap.4**

**Cazadora Contra Comandante.**

Después de que el grupo de reconocimiento se dividiera en dos; el grupo de Klaus iba a toda velocidad hacia el campamento

-¿Klaus como se sientes ahora?- Preguntaba Josué con notable preocupación

-No te preocupes Josué, ya estoy bien - Decía Klaus sonriente- Además gracias a la posición que me brindaste estoy revitalizado

Melissa, Josué y Klaus iban lo más rápido que podían sus pies; esquivaban todos los escombros que tenían al frente. El tiempo era lo más importante en esos momentos y no podían desperdiciarlo

-Comandante Klaus… tengo una duda- Hablaba Melissa con notable curiosidad

-Cuéntame Melissa-

-¿Por qué rescato a Chloe?- Pregunto

Al oír la pregunta Klaus se detuvo de golpe; provocando que Josué y Melissa lo hicieron por igual

-¿Por qué la rescate dices?- Klaus mira al cielo intentado buscar respuesta a esa pregunta-

-Francamente no sé porque lo hice…- Explico mientras miraba a sus acompañantes- simplemente la vi muy herida y sin pensarlo dos veces decidí ayudarla

Melissa y Josué se sorprenden al oír tal declaración de Klaus

-¡Ósea…! ¡¿Que sin saber quién era la ayudaste y ya?!- Josué le pregunto con tono escéptico

-¿Acaso se necesita una razón para ayudar a alguien necesitado?- Responde Klaus

-Te gusta no es así…- Interrumpió Melissa con tono picaron

Klaus al oír eso; siente que un gran calor le sube al rostro y empieza a ponerse muy nervioso, no sabía cómo responder a eso

-Bueno… ella es hermosa y todo… pero ella… ella- Klaus estaba sonrojado a más no poder

Melissa y Josué empezaban a reír por la actitud del Klaus. Pues habían oído el rumor sobre lo extremadamente tímido que podía lograr a ser Klaus cuando hablaban sobre temas como esos; pero al ver el hecho en persona era algo gracioso de ver pues no dejaba de sudar y su rostro era inusualmente rojo.

Pero antes de que ellos pudieran continuar con el tema escuchan una explosión proveniente del sur que hizo que volverán a la realidad. Los tres miran hacia esa dirección y pudieron divisar una pequeña nube de polvo levantarse

-Eso proviene del campamento…- Dijo Klaus sorprendido mientras miraba la nube desaparecer poco a poco

Los tres se miran mutuamente, Klaus mueve levemente su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo y los tres salen corriendo lo más rápido hacia el campamento

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campamento; una nube de polvo se va desvaneciendo y se puede ver a Chloe y Vanessa

-Has mejorado Cazadora- Decía Vanessa en posición de combate, emanando una poderosa aura azul

-Veo que el titulo de Dama de Hierro, no está de más…- Decía Chloe con una sonrisa- Comandante…- Chloe estaba en posición de combate, emanando una poderosa aura morada.

-Wow… que poder, esto es demasiado incluso para nosotros…- Decía Alex al ver el estado de Chloe y Vanessa

Aunque todos los guardias estaban rodeando a las peleadoras ninguno de ellos se atrevía a entrar pues el poder de Chloe y Vanessa era tan abrumador que los paralizaba y solo podían estar de observadores

-Basta del calentamiento, Cazadora… empecemos- Decía Vanessa mientras infundía energía en su lanza/hacha, para luego lanzar ochos poderosas ondas de energía hacia ella

-Bien, pues yo estaba pensando lo mismo- Chloe rompe las ondas de energía con algunas patadas

Cuando Chloe rompe la ultima onda; aparece Vanessa delante de ella y ataca con su lanza/hacha hacia su torso.

Chloe lo esquiva en el último momento y da un gran backflip para caer de rodillas

-¡Ja! Creo que estas subestimando mi habilidad: "Supple Movement (Movimiento Flexible)"- Chloe sonreía mientras observaba a Vanessa

-No… no lo hago cazadora- Vanessa sonríe y deja aparecer un revestimiento aun mas grande de energía alrededor de su lanza/hacha

Chloe al ver eso se sorprende, de repente empieza a sentirse muy débil y con un gran dolor en el cuerpo

-Demonios… cómo es posible…- Decía Chloe mientras caía al suelo de rodillas por culpa del dolor

-No puedes esquivar lo que no puedes ver- Decía Vanessa seriamente

El momento de silencio por parte de los guardias se rompió y todos empezaron apoyar a Vanessa. Pero el momento de ovación se rompe al escuchar una estruendosa risa de Chloe

-¡Acaso piensas que eso puede detenerme!- Chloe se levanta mientras tenía un mano en un costado y el aura empieza a aumentar de tamaño

-Rayos… no le di con de suficiente fuerza- Pensaba Vanessa con molestia

Ambas se lanzan de nuevo al ataque. Chloe atacaba con múltiples combinaciones de patadas y usaba su navaja, mientras que Vanessa esquiva los ataques y contraataca con su lanza/hacha.

-¡Assault Impact – (Impacto de Asalto)!- Chloe lanza un potente rodillazo infundido con energía que Vanessa responde bloqueando con la lanza/hacha.

El choque de fuerzas hace que otra nube de polvo se levante y dificulte la visibilidad para todos

-Bien… es mi oportunidad- Pensaba Chloe para sí misma

Al aprovechar la confusión, Chloe se esconde. Cuando la nube de polvo se disipa; todos se sorprenden al no encontrar a Chloe por ningún lado

-¡Sharp Fall – (Caída Fuerte)!-

Vanessa mira hacia el cielo y ve un brillo morado dirigiéndose hacia ella rápidamente -¡Maldición!- Se sorprende al ver que es Chloe

Vanessa logra esquivar el golpe dando un gran salto hacia atrás. Pero el ataque al impactar contra el suelo crea un pequeño cráter y una onda de energía que deja a todos paralizados

-Valla… has aprendido nuevos trucos Cazadora- Decía Vanessa con una sonrisa en el rostro- Déjame enseñarte alguno de los míos-

El cuerpo de Vanessa empieza a iluminarse completamente –Ya verás porque tengo el apodo de Dama de Hierro exactamente-

-Iron Body - (Cuerpo de Hierro)- Cuando el cuerpo de Vanessa dejo de brillar; se pudo presenciar el cuerpo de ella completamente revestido de metal

-Valla hacía tiempo que no usaba esa técnica- Pensaba Noel sorprendido al ver el estado físico de Vanessa

Todos los soldados que estaban ahí se quedaron impactados y sorprendidos ante el cambio de Vanessa

-Terminemos con esto- Dijo Chloe infundiendo sus pies de energía

Ambas se lanzaron de nuevo al ataque pero esta vez…

-¡Sword Fall – (Caída de Espadas)!- Ocho espadas caen fuertemente contra el suelo, cortándole el paso a las dos combatientes

Todos se sorprenden al ver esas espadas y dirigen su mirada de donde provinieron, logrando ver tres siluetas tapadas por el sol, encima de la casa de Klaus

-Valla, valla me voy por unas horas y Velder se vuelve un desastre- Decía la silueta que estaba en el medio

-Llegas tarde Klaus- Dijo Vanessa regresando a su forma normal y parándose normalmente

Las siluetas saltaron y cayeron frente a Chloe y Vanessa. Todos se alegraron al ver que Klaus y su grupo

-¡Si es el comandante Klaus! ¡Junto con la comandante podrán detener a Chloe!- Decían todos los guardias al ver a Klaus

-Con que otro comandante… esto será un problema- Pensó Chloe al ver a Klaus

-Klaus, termina con esto y llévala donde debe estar realmente. Su tiempo en tu casa ha acabo- Dijo Vanessa fríamente mientras cambiaba de lugar con Klaus y colocaba su lanza/hacha en su espalda

-Como usted diga comandante- Respondió

Klaus mira a Chloe con una sonrisa y esta solamente se queda seria en posición de combate

-Así que un relevo… muy interesante- Dijo Chloe mirando a Klaus-

-Es un gusto conocerte Chloe… pero no creo este sea el mejor momento para pelear, así que porque no descansas un poco- Dijo Klaus amablemente

-Me estas tomando el pelo- Dijo molesta Chloe al ver la amabilidad que Klaus hacia ella

-Acaso está tratando de relacionarse con Chloe- Dijo Melissa sorprendida

-Eso parece- Dijo Josue con una sonrisa,

Todos estaban sorprendidos al ver a Klaus tratar así a Chloe, pero lo que estaban más sorprendidos por esa acción eran Vanessa y Noel

-¡Klaus ¿Qué demonios haces termina el trabajo?!- Decía Vanessa completamente enojada

-Si tu no atacas… ¡Entonces… yo atacare!- Dijo Chloe al mismo tiempo en que se lanzaba hacia Klaus

Klaus cambio su semblante de alegre a un muy serio, cosa que hizo que Chloe baja un poco la velocidad de su embestida y se detuviera frente a el

-Ahora duerme- Dijo Klaus al tiempo que un círculo rúnico aparecía alrededor de él y Chloe. Klaus coloca un dedo en la frente de ella y esta cae desmallada en sus brazos

Todos quedaron perplejos al ver lo que acabo de pasar, todos menos Vanessa

-Ustedes dos, vengan acá- Dijo Vanessa señalando a Melissa y Josue

-¡Si comandante!- Respondieron los dos jóvenes y se dirigieron hacia donde Vanessa

-Vallan y lleven a Chloe a su celda correspondiente, y hablen con los de la prisión para que maximicen la seguridad no quiero otro incidente como este- Dijo Vanessa mientras observaba a Klaus teniendo a Chloe en sus brazos

-Como ordene- Respondieron Melissa y Josue

-Yo iré con ustedes- Dijo Klaus acercándose a donde se encontraban Melissa, Josue y Vanessa

-Bien, pero cuando regreses tenemos algo de qué hablar importante, asi que no tardes- Dijo Vanessa al tiempo en que se iba con Noel y los demás soldados

-Como ordene… Comandante- Respondió Klaus

* * *

Nota del Autor: El circulo runico que utiliza Klaus en el Cap.1 y este; es el mismo que utiliza para realizar el Rage Cutter


End file.
